


По-королевски

by Evichii



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: За что, Нагиса, за что.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	По-королевски

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7015916)

— Разве арабские торговцы носили кроп-топы?

Макото прячет лицо в ладонях. Он удивлён, что Хару вообще знает, как называются эти штуки, только это нисколько не умаляет стыда за происходящее.  
Господи, нужно было ознакомиться с эскизами раньше, Нагиса, _за что_.

— Конечно носили! — Макото уверен, что нет, и он не понимает, как Нагиса умудряется врать, глядя прямо в глаза. — Мы целое исследование провели, правда, Рей-чан?

Рей хмурится, прикладывает пальцы к подбородку, глубоко задумавшись, и Нагиса всовывает ему в руки швейный набор, переводя тему.  
Вот ведь проныра.

— Хару, — мягко зовёт Макото, стараясь не смотреть ни на небольшой кусок ткани, лежащий перед ними на столе, ни на самого Хару, — можешь не надевать это, если не хочешь, мы успеем переши…

— Почему нет.

Что?

Хару выглядит серьёзным. Придирчиво рассматривает не особо уж и широкую синюю полоску, которую назвал кроп-топом, пожимает плечами и вооружается иголкой. Макото и сло́ва из себя выдавить не может, шокированный. Тем, что происходит, тем, что Хару совсем не против, и тем, что собственное воображение оказывается куда ярче, чем он предполагал.  
Ему пойдёт — ему любая одежда идёт — но.  
 _За что, Нагиса, за что_.

Нагиса между тем продолжает суетиться. Говорит о том, что не хотел напрягать их перед выпуском, что они и сами почти всё сделали, хвалится своей коротенькой жилеткой (впрочем, она длиннее того, что собирается надеть Хару), показывает топ Рея, и по спине пробегают мурашки. Если подобный верх будет у всех, то он не хочет знать, что приготовили для него.

— А это для тебя!

Макото выдыхает, увидев большое количество ткани.

— Кто я, напомните? — говорит он, расправляя костюм.

— Злой король! Ты похитил всю воду, и теперь людям негде плавать!

— Нагиса, по-моему, жажда куда серьёзнее невозможности поплавать.

— Рей-чан, мы завлекаем народ в клуб плавания, или поднимаем социально-экономические проблемы?

Пока эти двое спорят, Макото решается примерить наряд злого короля.  
Не так уж и плохо, вообще-то. Похоже на футболку с глубоким вырезом и свободные брюки с широким поясом. Если сравнивать с тем, что у остальных, его наряд слишком… _нормальный_.

— Ого, а тебе идёт! — отвлекается Нагиса, и Рей согласно кивает. Хару продолжает шить, не поднимая головы. Не то чтобы Макото ждал его реакции, но, ладно, он почти расстроен её отсутствием.

— Спасибо. Оно даже как-то слишком закрыто, навер…

— Нет.

Хару обрывает его уже второй раз за вечер. Он прокладывает ровную строчку, будто бы всю жизнь только и делал, что шил. Отстранённый даже сейчас, полностью погружённый туда, куда Макото никогда не дотянуться, сколько бы он ни пытался.

— Вообще может Мако-чан прав, и нам правда стоило бы…

— Нет, — снова вмешивается он, — так нормально.

Макото удивлён. Макото растерян. Макото не понимает.  
Немой вопрос висит в воздухе, и никто не осмеливается его озвучить. Никто, но Хару всё равно отвечает:

— Тебе не нужно оголяться. Ты красивый.

Он готов провалиться сейчас. Умереть от того, как сердце подскакивает к горлу; Макото шумно сглатывает, надеясь вернуть его на место.  
Как Хару может говорить такое настолько невозмутимо.

— Я закончил, кстати, — Хару поднимается с места и кивает в сторону двери, — не поможешь?

Макото едва не спотыкается о пакеты с тканями, взволнованный. Он более чем уверен, что Хару помощь не нужна. Нагиса многозначительно улыбается, только это ускользает мимо него. Всё вокруг перестаёт существовать, когда он идёт за Хару, как за путеводной звездой. Сияющей и яркой, настолько, что можно ослепнуть, сгореть без остатка. Макото уже не видит, плечи нестерпимо жжёт, и ему плевать.  
Если такова плата, то он готов.

Нет, он не готов. К Хару нельзя подготовиться, и за столько времени Макото уже должен был бы это понять, но для него каждый раз как первый.  
Хару стоит к нему спиной. Стаскивает брюки, надевает низ костюма поверх тугих плавательных шорт, задирает руки, чтобы влезть в кроп-топ, и всё это время Макото не дышит, кажется.  
Когда Хару поворачивается к нему лицом, что-то внутри Макото отключается.

Ему так идёт синий. Ткань совсем не скрывает литые мышцы и очерченный пресс, _почему у этих брюк такая низкая посадка, Нагиса, почему_.  
Макото тянется раньше, чем успевает обдумать — да и не нужно ему думать, наверное. Под его пальцами — сжатая в теле Хару стихия, мощная, необузданная, и он с ней не справится. Он и не собирается. Отдаётся ей так же, как и всегда, позволяет захлестнуть себя с головой, и ему не страшно.

— Ух ты, — говорит Хару, сцепляя руки за шеей Макото. — Не думал, что тебе такое нравится.

— Мне всё на тебе нравится.

Парни не ошиблись с ролью. Макото и в самом деле злой король, когда дело касается Хару. Зависимый от него настолько же, насколько желающий подчинения.  
Он стискивает пальцы на талии сильнее, ведёт ими вверх, подцепляет синюю ткань топа, забирается под. Прикусывает нежную кожу на шее и слышит хриплый выдох. Улыбается, притирается бёдрами сильнее и увлекается чуть больше, чем следовало бы сейчас, потому что Рей и Нагиса в соседней комнате. Может, чуть позже, когда…

— Макото, — Хару тяжело дышит в ключицу.

Это надо прекратить. Пока не стало слишком поздно, пока Макото не сделал то, о чём думал, кода впервые представил Хару в этом кроп-топе.

Перестать касаться сложнее, чем казалось с самого начала. Им нужно отойти друг от друга как можно дальше, перевести дыхание и остыть, но Хару снова делает неправильное. Сплетает с ним пальцы, утыкается лбом в плечо, и это _потрясающе_. Макото едва дотягивается губами до его макушки и запрокидывает голову назад, жмурясь. Счастливый.  
Хару с ума его сведёт.

— О, вернулись. — Нагиса уже собрал лишние лоскуты в пакеты. — Подошло?

— Более чем, — отвечает Хару, и Макото в очередной раз поражается тому, как ему удаётся выглядеть таким холодным с другими после всего, что они делают. — Вы хорошо постарались.

Нагиса тараторит что-то о том, что он ни в чём не сомневался, что на костюмы нужно добавить блёсток или чего-то вроде, что Рею, может, стоит сняться без плавок — Макото не вслушивается толком. Смотрит на Хару в футболке и думает о чёртовом кроп-топе.  
 _Почему_.

— Костюмы тогда оставляем, не забудьте завтра взять их с собой. Ну, мы пойдём, — салютует Нагиса на прощание и жестом просит Макото наклониться чуть ниже. — Главное не испачкайте, нам в этом ещё сниматься.

Он подмигивает и толкает Рея за дверь, а Макото заливается краской.

Потом Макото обернётся к Хару, притянет его ближе, улыбаясь.  
О словах Нагисы он вспомнит несколько позже.

**Author's Note:**

> Угадайте, кто наконец добрался до Take your marks


End file.
